Change
by Geibaby37
Summary: Lilly returns to Ranma's world after many months and realizes she has missed quite a lot. But so have they. Lilly's life at home has changed radically and everything is upside down. Will Ryoga be able to rescue her from herself? Or has change come between the starcrossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, decided to publish this chapter finally, but it will pretty much be a slow progress story, because I am working on something else too and I have a lot of other stuff to do :) So, Merry Christmas, Ranma fans and please enjoy :)

* * *

Change (Part 1)

I feel the tension the minute I walk through the front door. I don't even bother calling out the usual "I'm home!", because I know no one will answer.

"Listen, it's not that I don't WANT to work, that's not true! What do you want me to do, go back to my old boss and beg? Or maybe whack him around the head until he forgets he ever fired me?!"

"Stop being ridiculous, I was merely trying…"

"Well, don't! Don't try, you stupid woman, you'll only make everything worse!"

"How dare you call me stupid, while I'm the only one working around here, while you just laze around all day, watching TV!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some incompetent loser!"

"Well you sure as hell act like one!" Then I hear an echoing smacking sound and hear my mother howling in pain. I shudder and run to my room. It's times like these where I really want my sister around.

I sit down on my bed and imagine us together, how we used to chat for hours on end. She would always find the right thing to say, no matter what the issue was.

I never thought it would end like this. I never thought my father would ever get an anger management problem, I never thought my mother was ever going to become so…so helpless. She was always the strong, independent business woman. And nowadays, she's just a nervous wreck who cooks and cleans for her husband and lets him do whatever he likes. And I especially never thought my family was going to be broken like this. I never even considered it, actually.

The fighting has stopped. Silently, I open my bedroom door and enter the hallway. I lean very close to the living room door and look through a peak.

My mother is on the floor, sobbing and my father is kneeling beside her, apologizing, crying, stroking her back. I know he doesn't mean to hurt her. And I know the feeling of not providing anything for his family is killing him. My father is not a bad man, I know that. But I still can't help hating him sometimes, for being so weak. For letting it all out on my mum, who works so hard and so long just to keep the food on the table. And we really don't have money problems. It's not like we're living on the edge. But somehow it seems that money doesn't change a thing. And it sure as hell doesn't make you happy.

I sink to the floor. I want to cry, but my tears have all dried up a long time ago. I'm still clinging to the door handle, eyes closed.

_I just wish things would be different. I never asked for all this change. I never wanted anything to change. I didn't want my sister to move out and I didn't want to blame her for doing so, but...but...it just feels like she's abandoned me. She's failed me when I needed her most, just to move in with that useless boyfriend of hers. I can't help that feeling, I just can't help it. I want to go away, I want to leave. Just like she did. I probably wouldn't have done any different. I probably would have left ages ago if I could have. I just can't take this. I have been spoiled my whole life with that happy family I had. And now it's all gone and I can't bear it. I'm not strong enough. I'm not used to this and I don't want to get used to it either. I want to...please, I...I just want to be somewhere else!_

"Hey, Ichigo, give it back! That's not funny!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you're angry, Kokoro-chan!"

I open my eyes and could almost burst with that overwhelming happiness filling my stomach. Here I am, at Furinkan High School. School seems to be over, judging by the amount of people all flowing out of the main entrance.

There's Kuno! And there is the headmaster, talking to him! I don't know why I am happy to see him, I have always hated the headmaster in the series! But seeing him means I am really here. Back in Ranmas world! I couldn't be happier. I look down and see my long, black hair is back. I can't believe it.

I watch the entrance and a few moments later, Nabiki emerges with a few friends. I race towards her and greet her with an enthusiastic hug. She is quite overwhelmed, but I read from her face that she is happy to see me.

"Lillian! Dude, where have you been? I was really starting to worry."

"Really?"

"Not really, but Ranma and Akane were. Ryoga was here about one or two times, but after you were never there, we haven't seen him in a long time."

"Oh...ahh, no matter right now! Where are..." I break off, because I have found what I was asking for.

Ranma and Akane, coming out of the building. She's trying to hit him over the head with her bag and he is repeatedly ducking and smirking. All of a sudden he spins round while she is just raising her arm to pursue hitting him, grabs her wrist and draws closer to her face, looking her straight in the eyes with a sneaky grin. Akane gasps and holds her breath.

Then Nabiki decides to spoil the moment. "Ranma! Akane! Guess who's here to visit?", she calls out.

Ranma and Akane jump apart. When Akane sees me, her blushing face quickly lights up and her eyes sparkle with excitement and within the next second or so, she is running towards me.

I open my arms and she continues by jumping right into them. "Lillian, you're back! That's wonderful, we've missed you!"

"I heard." I say with a grin. "It's good to be here once again."

"Oh, let's leave this dump, Akane!", Ranma moans. "We have lots of news for you, Lilly!"

"Talking about leaving this dump, I'll be off then!", Nabiki explains. "Catch you later, Lillian!" Then she runs off in the headmaster's direction.

"So how have you been?", Akane asks, as we leave the school gates behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short, but it seemed like the perfect ending, so I just left it at that. Can't really tell when the next chapter will be coming, since I have a lot on my plate, but as you can see: I am not JUST posting Jarida stories! ^^

* * *

Change (Part 2)

„Oh, it's so good to see you again, so much has changed! Wait till we…"

"Akane! Ranma! I tried to get back here sooner, but…" Recognizing the voice, I have spun around. Ryoga stops for a moment, breathing heavily. "Li-Lilly?", he gasps. I beam at him.

He carefully takes a step forwards. The next second I am in his arms,. He presses me against the stone wall and kisses me. First hard, then a little softer. He takes my face in his hands and just gazes into my eyes for a minute.

"You're back, you're really back. I had a hunch, but I never thought you would actually…oh, Lilly, you're back!" He grins at me and I start laughing as he picks me up and twirls me round and round the garden. He is carrying me like I weigh nothing at all.

"Hey, you two! Ryoga, don't steal her all to yourself!", Akane yells, sniggering.

"Yeah, lover boy, you can let go of your girlfriend for a minute or two, right?"

Ryoga beams at me and sets me down. I take his hand and we enter the Tendo house with Ranma and Akane.

"Kasumi! We have guests!", Akane calls out.

"Oh, is it Kuno again? Because he eats quite a lot…" Kasumi enters and her eyes immediately wander to me. "Oh my! Lillian! It's wonderful to see you again! How long will you be staying? I'll go prepare your room right away!" She strides past, but stops next to me, gives me a quick hug and smiles at me. "Welcome back, Lilly."

"Thank you, Kasumi."

She nods and goes upstairs. I turn to Akane.

"Why would Kuno eat here with you?"

"Well…" She looks at Ranma. "Him and Kasumi have…kind of been…going out."

"What?! Really?! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well…it took some getting used to, I don't know how in hell she deals with him, but I guess they're alright together.", Akane states.

"And at least he's given up on my fiancé now.", Ranma adds, pulling her close.

"And mine.", Akane giggles and Ranma pulls a face.

"Don't even remind me."

"Oh, you won't believe what's happened! Mousse and Shampoo are both healed from their curse and Mousse proposed and she said maybe! Maybe!"

"Wow!", I gasp. "I really have missed a lot!"

"And I've missed you.", Ryoga says, kissing my forehead.

"We all have.", Ranma tells me.

"I missed you all too! Especially since..." I waver for a second, wondering if I should tell them.

"Since what?", Ranma asks, looking anxious.

"Since I...since I saw that panda in the zoo."

Ranma starts howling with laughter and Akane giggles. I sneek a peek at Ryoga and see him looking at me in a very serious manner. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"Panda in a zoo, that's classic!", Ranma pants, wiping his eyes.

"Sit down, we'll have a talk!", Akane cheers.

After about an hour, I find out what Akane meant when she told me a lot has changed. Nabiki and Kuno are dating, Dr Tofu has a girlfriend, Mousse and Shampoo have been relieved of their curse, Happosai, Genma and Soun are on a long training trip, Genma has moved in with Nodoka and Ryoga is living at Ukyo's now!

"But...but I'm hardly ever there! I'm always off training and stuff! She offered me to stay and help her with the restaurant and I reckoned in case you ever came back, I should be..."

I giggle. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous." That was a very obvious lie, because I was always the one making Ryoga and Ukyo AMV's. I know better than anyone how chemistry they have. But I really don't want him thinking I don't trust him, so I just smile innocently.

He smiles back, relieved and pulls me closer to him.

"I really hate to leave you, Lillian, but Akane promised me to help me study, we have a test tomorrow and...", Ranma starts.

"Oh, you're right...will that be okay, Lilly? We'll have a girl's day tomorrow, okay? Just us two."

"That would be lovely.", I reply. "See you in the morning."

After Ranma and Akane have gone, Ryoga turns to me. "Lilly...I'm ever so happy to see you again, but...is there...is there a reason for your coming? I mean, is everything alright...at home?"

I sigh and stroke his hair. "You know me too well."

He takes my hand. "I'm just worried. That's all."

"My life has changed a lot as well. A few weeks after I got back home, my father lost his job. Hw looked for a month or so, but then he gave up..." I feel my eyes getting wet. "And after that...everything started going wrong. My father got so hot-headed, my sister was hardly ever there...my grades started dropping. When I brought the first F home, my father had a huge fit. I never heard him scream like that before in my life. And then my sister moved out and left me alone...I...I..."

Ryoga sees my hands shaking and pulls me to his chest. He is warm and strong and I know I can lay all this pain on him and he will carry it with ease.

"I felt so horribly lonely, I...I can't even describe..."

"I get it. I've felt lonely before.", he whispers in my ear.

I wrap my arms around his torso. "I'm so happy to be back."

Suddenly I feel him move his hand. He takes my chin between his Thumb and index finger and lifts up my head to face him. He looks like he can hardly breathe.

"I...love you." I bend forward and kiss his cheek. Then his forehead. Then his lips.


End file.
